1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in the construction of superconducting coils, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an integrated conductor and coil structure for superconducting coils used in the structure of fusion reactors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
in the past, the design of Large Superconducting Magnets for fusion reactors has been characterized by superconducting coil construction that utilized a thick external stainless steel case construction which had inherent large weldments and potential for warpage problems. The heavy and thick coil outer case structure is also heir to such problems as the difficulty of obtaining such large material from steel mills and having it free of internal material defects and large grain size. Such thick material is subject to large tolerances and is subject to crown, bow and other deformations. The cutting, machining and handling of such material, requires very large special machines resulting in high cost of fabrication. Afterwhich such construction requires large welds with a resulting case warpage. These comments are to be taken in the context of 300 ton and greater magnets.